In general, a user may generate profiles for users included in a contact list as well as a personal profile and use various functions of a portable terminal by using the generated profiles. For example, when the user sets an image registered in a profile of a particular user as a call screen image of the particular user, the portable terminal may display the set image on a screen of the portable terminal when the user calls the particular user or receives a call from the particular user.
Further, when adding a contact of the particular user through the portable terminal, the user may select a group name provided in the portable terminal or a group name, which is set by the user, and add or generate a member of a group corresponding to the selected group name.
Further, the user may execute an application that provides a Social Network Service (SNS) through the portable terminal, make a personal profile on the SNS through the executed application, and make the personal profile public to various users. For example, the user may register an image stored in the portable terminal as the personal profile image on the SNS by using the portable terminal.
Recently, various applications using personal profile information are provided and thus the user may share the personal profile information with various users and use a service related to the profile information with the users with which the profile information is shared.